


Day 1: Youth

by Anonymous



Series: Boxer week [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boil and Waxer, Boxer centric, Kamino, M/M, on Kamino, they are young, they be cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 1 of the Boxer week from clonecestevents on tumblrDay 1: YouthThis is about Waxer and Boil back on Kamino them just being cuties.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Series: Boxer week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Day 1: Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like don’t read.  
> English is not my first language, but I try!  
> I’m always open to feedback.

Day 1 Youth

Waxer thinks back to when they were cadets on Kamino. How they used to huddle together in their pots even tho it was dangerous because getting caught by the Kaminoans was bad. 

Boil blinks awake. Looking confused at the ceiling of his pod. Why did he wake up? Its not time to wake up as the lights in his pod are still out. That’s when he hears it a soft tapping against the front of his pod. Who would tap against his pod? At night? Who ever they are they will be in so much trouble if the Kaminoans find them. He could look who it is but than again he would risk getting in trouble himself. He debates with himself on what to do, but as the tapping continues, Boil decides to open the pod. He doesn’t want to be the reason a vod gets in trouble. He taps on the inside against the wall to hopefully alert the other that he will open his pod. The pod slowly opens up. 

“Wax, is that you?” Boil asks voice sounding tired. “Why did you wake me up?” Boil rubs his eyes trying to get himself to wake up more. Waxer wouldn’t come to him, if it wasn’t important.

“Hi B, I’m sorry for waking you up.” Waxer looks nervously at Boil. “I just... can I stay with you tonight?” 

Boil looks at him confused and worried. “Why? What’s wrong?” He shifts around, making room for Waxer to sit next to him. Waxer had never came to him at night. Even with nightmares he would just talk to Boil in the morning. No matter how many times Boil had told Waxer that he could wake him up. So they could talk about it and Waxer could get some sleep after the nightmare.

“I couldn’t sleep and I remembered that you said I could come to you if that happened and I know it’s late and dangerous, but please can I stay with you.” Waxer looks so worried and upset, it breaks Boil’s heart a little. 

“It’s okay Wax, you can always come to me. Did you have a nightmare?” Waxer nods and stays quiet. “Okay, how about we talk about the nightmare tomorrow?” Waxer nods again, leaning against Boil’s shoulder. “I can tell you a story about how, Chase got in trouble with one of the trainers, while you and 3280 were running the track?” Waxer nods looking at him curiously. Boil nudge Waxer to lay down on his bunk and quickly joins him closing his pod again. “So Chase and I were standing next to the trainer when...” Boil starts telling him about the trouble that Chase got him in, until Waxer nods off to sleep.

————  
Now here he stands again on the ladder ready to knock on Boil’s pod. Their last night on Kamino, tomorrow they will be shipped of to the 212th. They had been lucky to have been send of together. They had been so happy when they found out, but Waxer can’t shake of the feeling of doom hanging above their heads. They were going to the front. They are joining the war, in one of the most war active battalions. The nightmares had made sure to remind him of that. He just needs to know Boil is okay. He hesitates just before knocking. Hovering there for a second, before shaking his head and knocks softly on the pod. 

The pod slowly opens revealing a tired looking Boil. “Hey Wax, nightmare?” Waxer nods.

“Sorry I just had to make sure you were okay. I’m sorry for waking you up, I will leave again.” Boil reaches out and stops Waxer from climbing down again. 

“Hey it’s okay. I hadn’t been able to sleep myself either. Would you like to stay here. We can talk for a little bit.” Boil gives him a soft smile. Waxer nods and climbs in with Boil. Boil smiles widens and pulls him down with him closing his pod when they are laying comfortably. Waxer nuzzles closer to Boil laying his head above Boil’s heart, listening to the steady rhythm of it. He can feel Boil’s hand scratching his head. 

“I’m scared, Boil. We are going to the front, we are going to war. I can’t lose you.” Boil kisses the top of his head.

“I’m too cyar. We are going to the unknown, but I know one thing for sure. With you at my side I can deal with whatever this war will throw at us, cyar’ika.” Waxer looks up at Boil to see him smiling down at him. “Just remember that I will always love you darling.” 

Waxer smiles at him softly and leans up to kiss him. “You are right. War might change somethings, but I’m happy to have you next to me. Love you too, cyar’ika.” They cuddle for the rest of the night holding each other close. They might change because of the war, but their love will never change.


End file.
